


Confessions

by SunDaeDreamz



Category: Big Bang (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy, M/M, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDaeDreamz/pseuds/SunDaeDreamz
Summary: Daesung is fretting over confessing to his Hyung. Dealing with emotions is not really something he does well.   Will Youngbae feel the same or is he about to lose a friend?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on the second chapter of "Bound". Buuut, this came out instead. Sorry guys, commence attacking with your rose covered pitchforks. It's "cumming" soon though, I promise. Those poor boys have waited long enough.

                Daesung set down his phone after reading the last text he had gotten.   The one from his hyung that said he’d be right over.  He wasn’t quite sure why he asked him to come up but, he knew he was lonely.  He knew he couldn’t stop thinking of the elder man.  He knew that if he didn’t do something soon he might literally explode.  Ok, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but he had to try.  The tension between them was becoming too much, and Dae wanted to alleviate it, or at the least discover if it was just in his own hopeful head.  There was no time like the present since the group had the next two days off.  That way if things went badly there would be some time for both of them to recover.  Dae shook his head at that thought, he didn’t think he was ready to be rejected by his hyung, but it was too late now, the elder lived down only one floor from him and would be at his door shortly.

                The buzzer announced his guest just a couple of minutes later when it rang out through Daesung’s apartment.  Taking a deep breath, he steadied his frantic nerves and went to answer the door.  “Hey, Hyung, come on in,” Dae managed to murmur as he let his group mate inside, eyes widening slightly as he took in the other’s appearance.  Did the guy have to look quite so good for just lounging around his home?  Even a tank top and jeans looked amazing on him.  The thought never crossed his mind that he might have dressed that way on purpose.

                As the pair entered the living area, Dae turned back to face his guest.  “I… I kind of invited you without a plan really, I apologize Youngbae, hyung.  Would you rather play a video game or watch something?  I can call for delivery, I don’t really have much for dinner in the fridge,” Dae babbled as his cheeks reddened. 

                “It’s okay Daesung-ah, I’m not hungry, we can order pizza later,” Bae said while placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Why don’t we just go watch something funny on t.v.?”

                As the evening went on Dae tried his best not to analyze every gesture that his hyung made when he spoke.  It was even more of a struggle to not hyperventilate anytime a hand touched his leg, or when fingers brushed his arm to bring his attention to whatever it was Youngbae was laughing at.  His stomach was truly in knots, his food still mostly uneaten on the table in front of them for fear it would make an unwelcome reappearance.   After a few hours Daesung couldn’t handle anymore, feeling like a failure and a coward he suggested that he should just go to bed since he didn’t seem to be feeling all that well.

                Youngbae of course insisted on seeing to it that he got to his room and into bed in one piece, his mothering making Dae feel even more fluttery on the inside than he had earlier.  The small hand that brushed the hair from his forehead was a tough temptation to resist snuggling into as he moved his face into the gesture.  The longing in the sigh he heard had after the elder went to leave the room had to be his mind playing tricks on him. The dipping of his mattress was surely a figment of his wishful imagination, as Bae had said he should get going. Daesung peeked his eyes open as a now pants-less Youngbae slid under the covers next to him.  Try though he might Dae was certain his heart was going to pound through his chest as he stared wide eyed at his crush, who was now in his bed facing him.  Sure they were both in a tank top and boxers but that didn’t do much to ease his sure to be oncoming panic attack.  As it was, he still had failed to form the words to ask Youngbae what he was doing.

                “I thought I should stay, keep an eye on you in case you need anything,” Bae said in answer to the unspoken question in his eyes.  “I hope you don’t mind Daesungie, you seemed a bit not yourself.” Dae felt a comforting hand slowly trace figures on his arm, soothing him as his hyung spoke.  “I can go sleep in the guest room, if you want, but I miss us sharing a bed.  It’s been a long time.”

                “Y…you can stay here Bae-ya hyung, I don’t mind.  You’re right.  It’s nice with you here.”  It wasn’t a lie.  Daesung very much enjoyed feeling the other man’s body next to his own.  The slow strokes of Youngbae’s fingers helped to slow the erratic pace of his heart as he looked into the rich brown eyes in front of him.  He almost didn’t notice when he was being spoken to again,… almost.

                “Daesungie-ya, are you going to kiss me soon?  I mean, I can wait more, but I really want to put my head on your chest.  I think it will be less awkward if you kiss me first.” 

                It only took a few seconds for Daesung to fully process what had been said, and the full meaning of it.  It only took a few moments more for him to smile as he brought his lips to Youngbae’s.  It wasn’t long after that, when Dae decided that falling asleep with Youngbae in his arms was quite possibly what he wanted to do until the end of his days.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story as Chapter one, but told from Youngbae's perspective

              Youngbae watched as Jiyong plopped on his bed, before he walked back into his closet.

                 “I don’t know why you are fussing so much about clothes, you could wear a sack and Daesung would be drooling,” he declared laughing at his own joke since the only response Bae gave him was an eye roll.  “Seriously though, just be comfortable.  He’ll be suspicious or chicken out again if you go overboard.”

                “Shouldn’t I just let him off the hook?  He’s been trying to tell me for weeks,” Youngbae replied poking his head out as he put on his shirt as he watched the skinny man shrug his shoulders in amusement.  Bae was quite certain that the currently flame haired imp enjoyed watching him be miserable.  He knew that wasn’t actually true, but it sure seemed that way at times.

                Youngbae walked out of his closet clad in a white wife beater and jeans which hadn’t been his go to outfit for years now, but he knew that Daesung liked it. Picking his phone up from the bed where he left it and sent a reply to his dongsaeng that he would love to hang out and would be up soon.  Bae was more than thrilled that he only had a short way to go, living downstairs from his longtime crush was a pleasure as much as it was torture some days.  He kicked his snickering best friend out as he left, locking his apartment door.

                Youngbae did his best to calm his breathing and act natural as Dae opened the door and let him in.  He tried hard to hide his amused grin as Daesung stammered a greeting.  Fortunately for him the younger was way too nervous to notice as he continued his nervous babbling as Bae removed his shoes and entered the living room.  Taking pity on the ball of fluster, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

                “It’s okay Daesung-ah, I’m not hungry.  We can order pizza later. Why don’t we just go watch something funny on t.v.?”  Distraction was definitely on the menu, because why on earth did Dae have to always live in a tank top and low-slung sweats at home.  It was a test of his will to not constantly touch the younger every chance he could.  He did let a few slip, because, HELLO, have you seen that body.  Mostly though, Youngbae managed to behave, himself. Mostly. 

                As much as Bae wanted for it to be Daesung who confessed, needed it to be because a love confession was his perfect romantic fantasy, he knew that Dae was driving himself crazy with worry and nerves.  To the point of making himself sick it seemed as he hadn’t really eaten much before announcing that he was just going to go to bed. Taking pity Youngbae decided tonight was as good as ever, maybe.  He found himself to be fighting down the sudden urge to spill his stomach as well.

                “I’ll make sure you at least get to bed in one piece, okay Daesung-ah?” he declared, leading Dae to his bed.  Once he was certain that Dae had everything he might need, he stopped and couldn’t resist the urge to brush the hair from in front of those cute crescent eyes.  When Daesung literally snuggled into his hand his heart melted. 

                “I really should go,” he murmured, mostly to himself, but he knew he wasn’t going to.  He should sleep in the guest room he thought as he sat down and stripped off his jeans, but he didn’t.  Lying down in Daesung’s bed, he noticed the he was being watched.  “I thought I should stay, keep an eye on you in case you need anything,” Bae said in answer to the unspoken question in the younger’s eyes. “I hope you don’t mind Daesungie, you seemed a bit not yourself.”  He couldn’t resist reaching out a finger to stroke along Dae’s arm, drawing patterns along the scars and marks that were there.  “I can go sleep in the guest room, if you want, but I miss us sharing a bed. It’s been a long time.”

“Y…you can stay here Bae-ya hyung, I don’t mind. You’re right. It’s nice with you here.”

                Youngbae continued stroking Daesung’s arm, while suppressing his extreme desire to bury his face into the tempting neck in front of him and just breathe in his dongsaeng’s scent.  There really wasn’t any point in torturing each other and themselves any longer, was there?  Bae couldn’t help but wonder.  They had both longed for each other for so long.

                “Daesungie-ya, are you going to kiss me soon? I mean, I can wait more, but I really want to put my head on your chest. I think it will be less awkward if you kiss me first.”  Bae spoke quietly, desperately hoping that he wouldn’t be rejected as he watched realization dawn on Daesung’s face.  The smile that beamed at him alleviated his fears as much as the kiss that was as reverent as it was sweet was placed on his lips.

                It was entirely likely that a few more less sweet and more passionate kisses took place immediately following.  If he was being honest though, which he always was, that wasn’t even the best part of the evening.  The best part was finally being able to be asleep, comfortable in the arms of the man he loved.  They would worry later how to handle everything else, right now, this was the most important thing, loving each other.


End file.
